


Волки

by dunkelgrau



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Поздний вечер, комната для допросов, подозреваемая, психиатр, полицейский психолог. What could possibly go wrong?..Писано крайне давно, перенесено сюда в рамках импорта работ с дайрей, по сути читается, как оридж (но знатокам канона подскажу - городская ветка Гангрелов-Inconnu пробегала мимо)).Приятного аппетита.





	Волки

Она дёргает головой, будто пытаясь отогнать насекомое, когда я начинаю размешивать сахар в чашке. Еле слышное звяканье ложки, кажется, её беспокоит. Она не понимает, откуда идёт звук — или специально так держит голову, в неестественном развороте, по-птичьи или по-собачьи, чтобы казаться странной.

У неё даже адвоката нет. Я уже не говорю о документах.  
Впрочем, наоборот. Документы приоритетней…  
Ох.  
Здравствуй, диссонанс в системе ценностей.

Ловлю себя на желании так же, как она, дёрнуть головой. Я слишком устал говорить с ней, слишком подстроился под неё, попытался измениться, чтобы понять, в чём с ней дело. «Синхронизировался» — пожалуй, самое правильное определение.

— Но эти люди были не причём, — тихо говорит сидящий рядом со мной представитель… чего? Полиции? Какой-нибудь общественной организации? 

Да какая разница? У него тоже есть доступ, вот и всё.

Она снова как-то неестественно разворачивает голову — вместе с корпусом, чтобы взглянуть на задававшего вопрос. Как волк. Я где-то читал, что волки не могут оборачиваться, изогнув шею; они разворачиваются к противнику всем телом. Совершенно бесполезное знание в текущей ситуации.

Представитель чего-то там смотрит на неё в ответ. Он вообще интересный внешне человек. Какой-то очень… монолитный. Эдакая серая скала в сером же пиджаке, приземистая, спокойная и производящая общее впечатление тяжести. Тяжёлый голос, который, будь чуть громче, был бы ощутим физически, как низкая вибрация. Тяжёлый взгляд: даже светлый цвет блёкло-голубоватых глаз не может этого искупить. Лицо, не старое, но уже изрезанное глубокими морщинами, острые, чёткие скулы. Чёрные с густой проседью, слегка вьющиеся волосы… Не меньше пятидесяти лет, прикидываю я — и тут же обрываю рефлекс праздного любопытства, вместе с желанием приглядеться к коллеге пристальней.

Собеседница важнее.

Она, кстати, пытается что-то нам объяснить — всё теми же словами, что и предыдущий час. Кажется, я скоро их выучу наизусть:

— Они очень шумели… Я не понимаю, зачем… Мне просто было нужно обезболивающее…

— Это мы поняли.

Сидящий рядом со мной тип всё-таки настоящая глыба. Глыба терпения, уж во всяком случае. Многие на его месте повысили бы голос — а тут даже ноток раздражения в тоне не появилось. И ведь не первый час сидим… Профессионал. После того, как она вообще начала отвечать на вопросы, кажется, пора отстраниться и дать ему карты в руки: может, выудит что-то, что я уже устал выуживать…

— Давайте сделаем по-другому, — помолчав, говорит «глыба», внимательно глядя на собеседницу. Я вдруг замечаю, что у них очень похожее выражение глаз: разумеется, у неё оно чуть более дикое, но всё же… Может, тоже подстроился, ищет контакт?.. — Я перечислю всё произошедшее, по пунктам, а вы дополните, если я допущу ошибки.

Она не кивает, а снова как-то странно сдвигает весь корпус — на микрон, наверное, это почти незаметно, — но я почему-то сразу понимаю, что она соглашается. Тяжесть голоса сидящего рядом со мной человека не обрушивается на нас резкими интонациями, а вливается в уши. На ум почему-то идёт ассоциация с ртутью… но я не запоминаю мысль: я слушаю, что он говорит.

Во всяком случае, в его исполнении вся история будет логична. Я в это верю.

— Было двадцать минут одиннадцатого ночи, когда вы вошли в здание больницы, — спокойно говорит человек. Холодная, глубокая речь невольно завораживает своим неторопливым звучанием. Ритмика никуда не спешащего танго. — Вас окликнула дежурная медсестра, но вы что-то ей достаточно убедительно ответили, и она пропустила вас без дальнейших вопросов. В одном из больничных боксов вы увидели девушку, переживавшую острый приступ астмы. Девушка попросила вас позвать врача. Вы, видимо, согласились и пошли дальше. В коридоре дежурил полицейский. Он не помнит, что вы ему сказали, но сейчас он госпитализирован с симптомами тяжелейшей анемии. Вы дошли до ординаторской, перевернули там всё вверх дном, добрались по вентиляции до морга, взломали все ячейки, до которых смогли дотянуться, и вернулись по вентиляции обратно. Из ординаторской вы прошли к кабинету дежурного врача. Одна из медсестёр свидетельствует, что вы просили его помочь девушке в боксе внизу, а потом, не дождавшись ответа, начали рыться в ящиках его стола. Она говорит, что вы искали обезболивающее; вы это подтверждаете. В ответ на отказ врача реагировать на вашу бессвязную просьбу и на его же возмущение вашим вторжением вы… что-то сделали. Медсестра говорит, что вы махнули рукой. Врач получил не совместимую с жизнью черепно-мозговую травму и через несколько секунд умер на месте. После этого вы вернулись к девушке в боксе, которая, по вашим словам, не хотела разговаривать и только звала доктора. Вы не смогли или не захотели объяснить ей, что доктор не придёт, и забили девушку до смерти стойкой от капельницы, которую вы, видимо, взяли в соседнем боксе. Медсестра, на глазах которой вы убили дежурного врача, в тот момент вызывала полицию, но на крики прибежал кто-то из персонала. Когда к больнице подъехала патрульная машина, вы уже успели убить еще одного человека и тяжело ранить четверых. Один из них скончался этой ночью. Командир группы захвата в рапорте указал, что одного из пострадавших вы убили, одним ударом капельницы снеся ему голову — иными словами, тупым и не слишком тяжёлым предметом отделив её от туловища, порвав мышцы и раздробив позвонки…

Я отставляю свою чашку.

Да, сидящий рядом говорит очень логично и чётко, но от этого история только страшнее… И что за бред в полицейском рапорте? Как она могла просто срубить человеку голову такой ерундой, как стойка от капельницы? Отделить от туловища, порвать мышцы, раздробить позвонки? Капельница ведь не топор, это всего лишь лёгкая и тупая железка…

— Они мешали, — с трудом произносит девушка и снова дёргает головой, будто пытаясь что-то отрицать.

— Чем они вам мешали? — мягко говорит мой скалоподобный соратник.

— Они… шумели. Они не… не дали, что я просила.

Тянусь сделать пометку в блокноте: проблеск есть. Она всё-таки пытается осознать причину и следствие. Старается, честно, как школьница. И не понимает. Кажется, всё-таки наша пациентка…

— Я помню, вы говорили, — с непробиваемым спокойствием говорит мой «коллега». — Обезболивающее. Для вашего друга, которому было очень плохо.

— Я не знала, чем помочь, — внезапно очень внятно и чётко произносит она, в упор глядя на сидевшего рядом со мной. — Он просто лежал, хрипел и кричал. Что ему больно. И девушке в боксе было больно, но врач не хотел помочь… а она не хотела понять, что ей не помогут. А я хотела помочь. Я просто не знала, как, а все остальные кричали и мешали. Я не могу думать, когда на меня кричат.

В первый раз за всё время, что мы с ней говорим, у моего коллеги что-то меняется в лице. Не берусь сказать точно, но его, кажется, по-настоящему проняло. Он понял что-то, что его… напугало? Насторожило? Узнаю позже.

Девушка кажется мне очень бледной. Её совершенно очевидно мутит, она трёт шею и почему-то тянется в каком-то странном жесте вытереть губы запястьем, выворачивая руку. То, что она только что нам сказала, звучит примитивно, вдоль и поперёк пересыпано повторяющимися словами, как будто она разучилась нормально формулировать фразы. Что за таблетки они ей давали?..

— В тебе не осталось человечности.

Я сначала не понимаю — не столько фразу, не столько фамильярное обращение, сколько интонацию. Мой коллега сидит на своём стуле, подобравшись, глядя на девушку в упор, практически излучая агрессию. Что за?..

— Тебя укусили вчера или позавчера, — говорит он своим тихим голосом. — Ты пришла домой голодная и попыталась загрызть своего приятеля, не понимая, что делаешь. Ты проспала весь день, а вечером увидела, что стало с твоим другом: если ты пыталась его обратить, ему должно было быть невыносимо больно. Ты всё ещё была не в себе и расценила его агонию, как просьбу облегчить страдания. Ты и до сих пор воспринимаешь всё очень буквально. Слишком резкий переход, слишком сильный голод, нет наставника, некому указать и накормить. Неудивительно, что ты так быстро растеряла всё человеческое, что в тебе оставалось.

Откладываю блокнот. Что за бред?..

— Мне плохо, — только и выдавливает пациентка.

У неё очень нездоровые белки глаз, сплошь иссечённые сеточкой сосудов; странно, что я не заметил раньше. Хотя… было ли так минуту назад? И кажется ли мне, что красного становится больше?..

— Я вижу, — очень мягко, почти нежно говорит мой коллега, но я отмечаю, что в его голосе появилось рычание. Оттенок звука, еле заметный.

Девушка судорожно вздыхает — судя по всему, тоже какой-то побочный эффект медикаментов. Человек рядом со мной, не отрывая от неё тяжёлого взгляда, медленно встаёт с места.

— Всё было бы просто, если бы в бешенстве ты забывалась окончательно. Но даже на грани ты не потерялась: ты почему-то всё ещё _хотела помочь_. Ты убивала — инстинктивно, реагируя на раздражитель по-звериному, — но хваталась за мысль о том, что тебе надо было облегчить чью-то боль. — Он замолкает и на какую-то секунду прикрывает глаза, то ли прислушиваясь, то ли принюхиваясь к чему-то. То, что он говорит, распахнув веки, окончательно ставит меня в тупик: — В тебе очень сильная кровь. Я не могу позволить уничтожить такой… _образец._

Я только теперь начинаю понимать, что медсестра не в бреду говорила об убийстве врача взмахом руки… «Коллега» действительно всего лишь взмахивает рукой в мою сторону — сминая мою грудную клетку неожиданно тяжёлой ладонью с длинными когтями. Лёжа в углу комнаты для допросов, я вижу, как в уголках глаз девушки собираются слишком тёмные, чтобы быть слезами, капли влаги, а человек, которого я всё это время считал кем-то сходным с собой по профессии, рванув её за шкирку к себе, через стол, закатывает себе рукав. И она пьёт его кровь, прокусив кожу на сгибе локтя, давясь, чихая, как голодный котёнок. И в тени, падающей на лицо моего «коллеги», светятся голубоватым его глаза — мёртвые, остановившиеся, отчего-то очень грустные, как у старого волка.

Он успокаивает её своим рычащим голосом — и ведь он действительно больше рычит, чем говорит. Он шепчет, что всё обойдётся. Что она ещё научится контролю и сможет бороться с внутренним Зверем. Она, кажется, его не слушает: напившись, она тянется спрятаться у него на груди, прислониться к первой попавшейся надёжной опоре…

Он, кажется, просит у меня прощения.  
А я только и могу, что пытаться одними губами выговорить: я никому не скажу. Я понял. Идите.  
Идите.  
Бегите.  
Прочь.  
Улетайте, превращайтесь в туман и волчий вой. Только, умоляю, не трогайте меня. Лучше даже в глаза не заглядывайте. Потому что я понял. Я, кажется, наконец всё по…


End file.
